Mirada Esmeralda
by abril.pg
Summary: Después de una cacería fallida, Levi se topa con la mirada de una de esas criaturas, Desde ese día su vida tomará un rumbo diferente. Riren


**Melodía**

Grandes nubes se juntaban, el cielo cada vez se hacía más oscuro, algún que otro rayo iluminaba lo alto. El viento fuerte hacía embravecer las aguas del mar, grandes olas se alzaban al lado de las embarcaciones que se adentraban más y más en la gran masa de agua.

El mensaje era claro, una tormenta se avecinaba; sin embargo a pesar de la advertencia que daba aquel cielo gris, aquellas personas no lo vieron como un obstáculo, no le dieron importancia alguna pues tenían un objetivo claro.

Hoy debían cazar a esas criaturas que los harían ricos.

...

—¡Recuerden el entrenamiento! —la voz potente del capitán resonaba por sobre las olas— ¡Traten de ignorar esas voces hipnotizantes! —el rostro de los navegantes estaba teñido de miedo— ¡Una vez que nos enfrentemos se desatará el mismo infierno frente a nuestros ojos!

Y sí, el infierno estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban.

El primer movimiento, un dulce y melodioso canto. Un marino saltó por la borda sin pensarlo, toda la tripulación vio cómo esas despiadadas criaturas lo llevaban a lo profundo del mar, la gente cubierta de horror empezó a disparar. La cacería empezó.

En aquel escenario desolador se oían cantos hermosos, gritos desesperados y las olas de un embravecido mar.

Ajeno a ello, un hombre de mirada gris y afilada tenía en sus brazos un arpón muy pesado.

—Tsk, ¡joder dejen de moverse! —si de por sí era difícil cargar la pesada arma, era mucho más complicado darle a esas escurridizas criaturas.

No había tiempo, debía disparar. Con la mira busco a alguna distraída. Pero de pronto una armoniosa melodía se oyó, miró a su alrededor y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de aquel sonido inusual. Revisó cada porción de agua a su alrededor y lo encontró.

No vio un instrumento del cual provenía la música, pero su vista se concentró en ese ser. Unos ojos esmeralda, un precioso verde adornaba esas orbes que se veían tan pacíficas.

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan llenos de vida, unos luceros con un brillo singular. Estaba siendo seducido por unos estúpidos ojos, pero al diablo el mundo, él quería estar al lado de tan preciosos ojos.

Poco a poco cedió ante el impulso no le importó siquiera que el mar se agitase de una forma muy brusca; soltó el arma, caminó hacia la borda, tendió su mano tal cual lo hacía esa bella criatura, un poco más…

—¡CUIDADO LEVI! —aquella voz varonil le hizo despertar. Volviendo al mundo real pasó de nuevo su mirada a esas esmeraldas, mas no se hallaban en ese lugar, lo único que vio fue una cola de pez adentrándose al fondo marino— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaba el rubio mientras agitaba a su compañero para que reaccionase.

—S-sí —respondió con un susurro. Pero él lo sabía, no estaba para nada bien. Había sido cautivado por esos bellos luceros.

Tardó en recobrar los sentidos, al hacerlo observó su alrededor. De todos los botes que estaban en pie unos cinco estaban vacíos, otros tenían menos de la mitad de la gente.

—¡RETIRADA! —al fin se escuchaba la orden más esperada por los, ahora poquísimos, tripulantes.

Llenos de pavor, los navegantes agrupaban los botes.

Levi estaba molesto consigo mismo, de haber tomado la mano de esa horrible criatura probablemente ahora estaría sumergido en el fondo del océano. Maldecía una y otra vez su estupidez, por su culpa no habían capturado a ninguna.

—Perdón —atinó a decir, lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse— fue mi culpa que ocurriera esto —dijo mientras veía a sus hombres abordando la nave.

—¡Creí que nunca escucharía eso de ti! —una carcajada lo sobresaltó. Ya conocía ese molesto tono, era Hanji. La mujer pasó un brazo por su hombro a fin de apoyarse.

—Deja de joder maldita cuatro ojos —con pesadez bajó el brazo que estaba a punto de estrangularlo.

—Hanji, deja de molestar a Levi —Erwin, el capitán del navío, se oía severo y distante— ¿Están todos aquí?

—Sí capitán —el escenario era amargo, menos de la quinta parte se encontraba con vida.

Con rumbo al puerto la gente no hacía nada más que revivir las muertes de sus compañeros, cómo eran sumergidos con los sentidos nublados por los hipnóticos cantos, los gritos que pedían ayuda que eran apagados por el agua en sus pulmones. La peor de sus experiencias de muchos.

...

La gente se retiraba del puerto con el rostro turbado, los más experimentados portaban un semblante estoico, que la verdad eran muy pocos.

Uno de ellos se alejaba del pueblo, caminaba solitaria y silenciosamente por ese camino que por años recorrió. Una cuesta arriba y llegó, un risco de donde podía observar el vasto mar; las olas rompían en el precipicio, y no, no iba a tirarse para morir tan cobardemente. Al contario el sonido que producían las olas lo calmaba, era tan relajante que había ido toda su juventud al mismo lugar huyendo de los problemas del pueblo y de su familia disfuncional. Y últimamente para olvidar las terribles misiones que no daban resultado alguno.

Sin embargo esta oportunidad no era para alejarse de la desastrosa misión, quería revivir el extraño encuentro, estaba intranquilo de no sacarse de la cabeza esa mirada esmeralda.

Quería ver una vez más esos lindos ojos verdes, necesitaba tener en frente a esa criatura que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida.


End file.
